1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to a computer enclosure for conveniently securing a cover to a computer enclosure and removing the cover later therefrom.
2. Background of the Invention
Usually, a top cover is simply screwed to a base of a computer enclosure. This conventional mounting means substantially wastes the time, and thus adds the complexity and difficulty of assembling the top cover to the base and later disassembling therefrom.
An improved mounting means is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,297. A computer enclosure includes an upper cover, a base and a front panel. A non-screw assembled casing for the computer enclosure includes a first coupling section structure, a second coupling section structure and a third coupling section structure. The first coupling section structure includes a plurality of first fastening units provided on the bottom edge of the inner right side of the upper cover and on the bottom edge of the right side of the base. The second coupling section structure includes a plurality of second fastening units provided on the bottom edge of the inner left side of the upper cover and on the bottom edge at the left of the base. And the third coupling section structure includes a plurality of third fastening units provided on the back side of the front panel, the periphery of the front side of the upper cover, and the front side of the base. By assembling the first coupling section structure to the second coupling section structure, the upper cover is positioned on the base in the vertical direction and in the lateral direction; and by assembling the third coupling section structure, the upper cover is positioned in the longitudinal direction along with the front panel, a structure can thus be provided into which the computer enclosure can be fixed without requiring fastening by screws. However, in installation and removal of the upper cover, it is necessary to remove and reinstall later the front panel. This mounting means is still awfully inconvenient in mounting the upper cover to the base.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure having latching device for conveniently fastening a cover to a base and later removing the cover therefrom.